Body-surface electrodes (BSEs) are used in some medical procedures such as Electrophysiology (EP). Examples of prior art techniques for using and determining locations of the BSEs are provided below.
PCT International publication WO 2008/032291, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an adhesive electrode patch assembly, in particular for use in impedance measurements with at least one electrode patch that comprises at least one feeding electrode and at least one sensing electrode arranged in pairs, respectively wherein one feeding electrode and one sensing electrode are combined in a single electrode plate.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2011/0152987, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a placement device for a medical patch that includes an alignment guide having a shaft with a first end having a first anatomical alignment marker and a second end having a second anatomical alignment marker, a swinging gate both pivotally and rotationally coupled with the first end of the shaft for selectively pivoting the gate toward and away from the shaft and rotating the gate between opposite sides of the shaft, whereby the gate has first and second major faces and a first opening extending through the gate between the first and second major faces.
European Patent Application Publication EP2352421, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes systems and methods for sensing electrical activity of a patient. In one embodiment, a sensor array system includes a plurality of elongated strips of a flexible substrate material that extend from a first end to terminate in a second end spaced therefrom by a length of the substrate material having spaced apart side edges. A plurality of electrically conductive sensors are connected with and distributed along the length of each of the plurality of elongated strips to provide a column of sensors along each respective strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,478,388, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for accessing cardiac information acquired via a catheter located at various positions in a venous network of a heart of a patient wherein the cardiac information comprises position information with respect to time for one or more electrodes of the catheter. The method includes performing a principal component analysis on at least some of the position information, and selecting at least one component of the principal component analysis to represent an axis of a cardiac coordinate system.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2014/0139405, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an augmented reality system that comprises a user interface system, a care facility network, and a medical device. The network is in communication with the user interface system. The medical device is configured to be used with a patient and is in communication with the user interface system. The user interface system receives information from the care facility network and the medical device and displays the information in a user's field of vision.